The Batman: Forever (film)
The Batman: Forever Plot Ra's al Ghul's spirit tells his grandson, Damien, to go to Gotham to be the next Batman...Jason Todd, recently revived by the Lazarus Pit joins him... the Court of Owls, a secret society, believes it is time to destroy justice in Gotham City, led by Roy Raymond Jr, called Owlman... He undergoes extensive training and makes many crime allies (Umberto Zucco, Holiday Killer, Calendar Man, Rupert Thorne, El Sombrero, Senator Vine, Dr. Sartorius) to overthrow Batman...They lauch terrorized attacks across the world and Gotham turns to ruins...Damien al Ghul (wearing Bruce Wayne's old Suit of Sorrows from Batman and the League of Shadows) 'forms an alliance with Batman.. They round up the survivng heroes (Red Hood, Nightwing, Red Robin, Catman, Nightrunner, Man-Bat, Blackwing, Hush, Batgirl, Phantom Lady, and Huntress). Black Canary got shot by Holiday Killer, Catwoman was missing, and Lock-Up was trampled by the Blackgate breakout...Jeremiah Arkham returns to Gotham City with the key to unlocking the Court of Owls' secrets...Damien Wayne falls in love with Julie Madison and Red Hood saves news reporter Vicki Vale from Holiday Killer...In the final epic battle, Man-Bat sacrifices his life so that the nuke doesn't explode and the Court of Owls is destroyed...Owlman flies away to somewhere unexpectedly...Bruce Wayne's ghost appears to Dick Grayson telling him that Damien is his son (Dick disagreed with that at first) and to make him his succesor as Batman...The Batman title is then passed on as protector of Gotham City until Terry McGinnis becomes the 14th Batman 137 years later and announces that there shall be no Batman after him because Gotham City has nearly turned into a Utopian society and Batman becomes a legend. Cast *'Benjamin McKenizie and Luke Benward as Damien Wayne al Ghul/Batman *'Matt bomer as Dick Grayson/Batman' *'Orlando Bloom as Roy Raymond Jr./Owlman' *'Jensen Ackles as Jason Todd/Red Hood' *'Dennis Quaid as Slam Bradley' *'Adam Brody and Allen Alvarado as Bruce Grayson/Nightwing' *'Leonard Whiting as Jeremiah Arkham' *'Milo Ventimiglia as Tim Drake/Red Robin' *'Bryce Dallas Howard as Julie Madison' *'Jason Segel as Harvey Bullock' *'Jordana Brewster as Barbara Gordon/Oracle' *'Michael Shannon as Umberto Zucco' *'Warrick Grier as Thomas Blake/Catman' *'Dev Patel as Bilal Asselah/Nightrunner' *'Dennis Paladino as Rupert Thorne' *'Emeril Lagasse as Lyle Bolton/Lock-Up' *'Bruce Davison as Dr. Kirk Langstrom/Man-Bat' *'Gemma Arterton as Vicki Vale' *'Bobby Cannavale as Alberto Falcone/Holiday Killer' *'Michael Hall as Mark Grayson/Blackwing' *'Michael Jai White as Julian Day/Calendar Man' * Dolph Lundgren as Dr. Thomas Elliot/Hush *'Hayley Atwell as Maggie Sawyer' *'Ana Caterina Morariu as Renee Montoya' *'Benicio Del Toro as William Cobb' *'Sean Connery as Alton Carver' *'Eli Wallach as Calvin Rose' *'Eve Torres as Stormy Knight/Phantom Lady' *'Christie Ricci as Alaina Williams/Batgirl' *'Pamela Adlon and Darcy Rose Byrnes as Katherine Grayson' *'Faye Dunaway as Silver St. Cloud' *'Beth Phoenix as Dinah Laurel Lance/Black Canary' *'Gina Carano as Helena Bertelli/Huntress' *'Alon Abutbul as Dr. Alexander Sartorius' *'Mos Def as Lucius Fox' *'Harry Groener as Mayor David Hull' *'Adrian Hughes as Crispus Allen/The Spectre' *'Keith Szarabajka voices The Spectre' *'Michael Murphy as Senator Vine' *'Jason Stratham as Ted Grant' *'Eduordo Noriega as El Sombrero' *'Michael Fassbender as Terry McGinnis/Batman' *'Kurtwood Smith as Andy Kelly' *'Armie Hammer as Lincoln Marsh (cameo)' *'Christian Bale as Roy Raymond (cameo)' *'Armie hammer as Bruce Wayne/Batman (cameo)' *'Annie Parisse as Francine Langstrom (cameo)' *'Michael Keaton as Thomas Wayne (cameo)' *'Amr Waked as Ra's al Ghul (cameo)'